The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of enclosures and, more particularly, to an air disruption system for an enclosure that may experience a build-up of undesirable gases.
Many times enclosures are used to house machinery that operate on fuel and produce exhaust gases. For example, a turbomachine may include a compressor portion linked to a turbine portion through a common compressor/turbine shaft and a combustor assembly. An inlet airflow is passed through an air intake toward the compressor portion. In the compressor portion, the inlet airflow is compressed through a number of sequential stages toward the combustor assembly. In the combustor assembly, the compressed airflow mixes with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted in the combustor assembly to form hot gases. The hot gases are guided along a hot gas path of the turbine portion through a transition piece. The hot gases expand through a number of turbine stages acting upon turbine buckets mounted on wheels to create work that is output, for example, to power a generator, a pump, or to provide power to a vehicle.
During operation, the turbomachine produces heat which may raise internal temperatures of the enclosure. Raising the internal temperature of the enclosure may have a negative impact on turbomachine efficiency. Many turbomachine enclosures include ventilation systems that draw air from the enclosure. Conventional ventilation systems include fans, that when operated, create an airflow that opens louvers exposing internal spaces of the enclosure to ambient. Current ventilation systems rely on an operator to start and stop operation or on parameters such as turbomachine temperature enclosure and exhaust air temperature. In addition to heat build-up, unwanted gases may accumulate in portions of the enclosure that do not experience airflow currents generated by the ventilation system.